ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MilkyThief/Thanksgiving 2017 Quest Guide (iRO)
Sorry I was late. Have a picture of my new kitten as an apology. We start in southwestern Prontera. Here we meet Charity Caller. We tell him we have no plans for thanksgiving. He tells us to go see Brigadier Betty in Juno. Betty sends us upstairs in the Pub to go meet The Admiral. Tell the Admiral you would like to join and help out with the cooking. Head downstairs and talk to LT. Smash. Lt. Smash tells us to go meet Nose. Nose is directly northeast from the pub entrance. Nose needs to know we know nothing about cooking. Talk to the Haste Stove next to Nose. Turn on Stove -> Add Beef -> Bring to a Boil. Note: You need to walk a few cells away to re trigger dialogue boxes. After completing the cooking, we are off to meet Faye Roah. All you need to do is read each one of the dialogue boxes, then choose no more. He will send us to our next chef, Biggs Badwolf. Walking near Biggs will trigger a dialogue box prompting your teleport to the cook off. Accept it and off we go. In the Blenderdome we meet Dr. Yugioh Hattori. Tell him you are ready then head north. Enter the northen most portal, then north one map again to the kitchen. When interrupted by Sleez E Cheese, use your best come back line and put him in his place. Talk to the Head Chef again to start, we are making Homunculus Cheese and need to find a hidden ingredient. Go back to the main hallway, enter the top right room and go up the stairs. Follow this path around the corner, and head all the way down. Here we meet the Homunculus researcher, he has created the living cheese, and naturally locked it in a claw machine. I moved the claw to the right, then down once the dialogue says it is above the cheese, Your mileage may vary. Take the cheese back to the Kitchen and talk to the kitchen assistant. Tell him we are starting on the Salad, he tells us we need Maneater blossoms. Bring Nose 5 Maneater Blossoms. Nose is in the room on the first right in the starting hallway. After turning in the 5 Maneater Blossoms, Nose needs us to kill 30 Grand Peco Pecos. To get back into the Dome, walk near Biggs in Juno and he will warp you. After killing 30 Grand Pecos and talking to Nose we need to talk to the three Judges and see what they like. They are sitting at a table in the room before the kitchen. Go back to Nose and decide to make Pizza for your entry. After that head back to the kitchen and talk to the Assistant Head Chef to start your Pizza. Dough - > Sauce -> Cheese -> Meat and Vegetables. Once the pizza is done, go out and take it to the judges. After talking to the three of them, go back to the Head Chef to find out who won. Spoiler, you won. He gives us a magical bellpepper to eat that teleports us to the Juno bar. Head upstairs and talk to the Admiral for your reward. Reward: While the reward is not worth it in my opinion, the quests dialogue is so pay attention to it instead. Thanks to Krit as always. Thanksgiving 2017 Quest Guide (iRO)